


Stop it

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Doctor/Patient, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: short and simplegetting back into my regular rhythm.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton





	Stop it

“Stooooop!!” Luke whined, laying in his hospital bed, refusing to eat. No matter how badly Clive tried, he couldn’t get the boy to eat his food. He’d resorted to spoon feeding him sweets, sneaking in the occasional spoonful of real food, forcing him to chew and swallow. 

But that was getting tiring. 

Luke laid back in bed, his leg suspended in the air, stuck inside of a cast. He’d slipped and fallen at school, during recess, and he’d been in the hospital ever since. He was a little sad, this place was dark and gray and cold and boring! He wanted to be home, in his own room, watching TV or maybe drawing or something else- not here- where he couldn’t move, and he had to eat gross slabs of hospital meat. 

But there was something nice about being here- at least his nurse was sort of okay …

“Open your mouth or i’m shoving this down your throat-” Clive said, getting a little tired of struggling with this kid every day. He didn’t wanna be a pediatrician at all, he hated working with kids, being around kids, talking to kids, kids suck! But when he finally got his degree, this is somehow where he ended up.

He looked at the boy … and set the bowl down on the nightstand, sighing as he reached over, grabbing the other by his face. Luke opened his mouth to say something, before a mouth connected to his own. 

He panicked, unable to breathe as there was a hand holding his nose closed, and a tongue pushing something into his mouth. It tasted like … gravy, and the gross hospital food. He didn’t know what exactly it was but he didn’t wanna eat it! But he couldn’t breathe- so he had no other choice but to swallow it. 

The nurse pulled away, and Luke gasped, coughing, drool running down his chin. He felt- weird- his body was tingling and he was hot. The nurse reached for the little plastic container again, “now are you gonna eat or do I have to do that again?” He asked, getting a blank stare from the boy. Luke turned red, and looked away, crossing his arms, pouting. He seemed so very upset, and so very, very embarrassed. 

“You have until three … one- two-”

“O-okay!” Luke snatched the container from his hands, and started to eat it, getting a pat on the head as the nurse stood, and walked away. “I’ll be back to give you a bath- it better all be gone before then.”

“Okay ..” Luke mumbled, watching him leave … he turned towards the trash can, and shoveled a little of the food inside of it, eating as little of it as he could get away with. He missed his mom’s cooking already, he wished he could be taken care of at home, it wasn’t like he didn’t have maids that could do this kind of thing for him! What was the point in having all that money if he still has to stay in a gross hospital like this? 

With a pervert for a nurse …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“S-stop!” Luke yelled at the other, not wanting to be touched with the washcloth. Clive stopped, “ugh- what now?!” He groaned, watching as Luke pulled his shirt on. “I wanna go home and take a bath! I don’t know where that dirty thing has been!” 

“It’s not dirty- I washed it.” Clive said, and Luke looked at him with eyes that read “That means nothing coming from you.”

Clive sighed, “look, I have to do this or I get fired- that’s all-” He said, “It’ll be over quick- i don’t want to anymore than you do-” He said, and Luke glared at him, his leg was still sore so he couldn’t move it all that much, but he imagined kicking the other in the face while he sat there. 

“Don’t look at me like that- alright? Is there anything you want? Anything I can get you that’d make you take a bath?” 

“...” Luke shook his head, and Clive rolled his eyes, knowing that wasn’t true. He guessed the boy just didn’t wanna take a bath if it wasn’t in his own bath tub, which he could understand, after all, who knows how many people have used this rag? It’s gross …

“... what if i told you that- if you wash in certain places- it feels really good- would you wanna take a bath then?” Clive asked, and Luke stared at him, before looking at the tub of water … 

“You’re lying-” he mumbled, and Clive shook his head, “nope- but you’ll never know if you don’t take a bath ..” 

“..” Luke leaned back, and Clive smiled, “good boy- good- good-” He leaned over, pushing aside the clothing. Luke was wearing nothing but a little button down shirt and a hospital gown by now. All Clive had to do was move it over, and unbutton the shirt, taking the rag and dipping it in the warm water. He made the water warm specifically for Luke, since he refused to be touched by even a slightly cold rag. 

He sure did seem to love being touched by a warm one though, the boy was leaned over, gripping Clive’s shirt as he panted. He didn’t know how good it could feel, being stroked by someone else. The texture of the rag on his length was rough, yet somewhat enjoyable, especially for such an inexperienced body. He opened his mouth to moan, but was kissed, keeping him confined to quiet little whimpers. 

He gasped when Clive pulled away, his stomach began to turn a little, and his legs tensed. He winced at the sensation of his body trying to reflexively move his broken leg, burying his face in Clive’s chest as he tried to fight the feeling. 

Clive moved fast, trying to hurry it up and get this whole thing over with, but no matter how fast or hard he went, it seemed like the boy just dripped precum onto the rag instead of getting any closer to cumming. Whenever he would stop, Luke would tug at his sleeve, and whimper like a puppy in heat. 

Luke moved, clenching his eyes shut before he leaned back onto his pillows, cumming on Clive’s hand. It came out in about four little spurts, Luke wasn’t allowed to moan at all, a mouth stayed on his, drowning out any sound that he made as the rag was dipped back into the water. 

“... I’m gonna go get another bucket and rag- but- i’ll be back- okay?” Clive asked, watching as the boy nodded, laying back in his bed. 

“Good- don’t move- okay?” He said, getting another nod. He got up, taking the bucket and things with him on his way out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared down at Clive’s hands, having been here for a few weeks now. Clive was cutting the crusts off of his sandwich, having been making the boy’s meals for him so he wouldn’t throw his food away.

He guessed this was okay, it wasn’t his house, or his maid, but … it was good enough. Though, he’d be sad when he left, he wouldn’t ever see Clive again probably, and if that was the case then …

“Here-” Clive said, handing Luke his sandwich. “And I got all of the pulp out of your orange juice- so you can eat now-” He said. Luke took it from him … and looked at his face. “Are you gonna stay here while I eat?”

“No. why.”

“Because- if you go i’ll be by myself again-” He looked down, taking a bite out of the bread. It tasted like peanut butter and jelly- strawberry jelly. Luke hadn’t ever had strawberry jelly before …

“Do you not wanna be by yourself?” Clive asked, and Luke shook his head. “Don’t go yet- you can go when I get done ..” he said. Clive just absently nodded. Luke said that every day now, it was always, “don’t leave until i finish eating, don’t leave until i have my clothes on! Don’t leave until I fall asleep- not until i wake up!” 

“I might as well just stay here huh?” Clive leaned over onto the night stand, looking at Luke as he ate his sandwich … he guessed this wasn’t so bad, maybe he was just used to looking at his face now. 

“Mm” Luke nodded, and Clive smiled, “I don’t get paid to sit with you, y’know-” he said, “i could get fired for being in here all the time ..”

“Oh …” Luke looked down, and Clive stood, “but i’ll leave my stuff in here- so you know i’ll be back- okay?”

“Okay ..” Luke said, watching the other as he left. He looked at the chair that was usually next to his bed, seeing that Clive had left a pack of cigarettes on it. That, and his jacket, since it really was cold in here. Luke reached over, and pulled the jacket off of the chair, balling it up, using it as a pillow. He put his head down on it, laying in bed eating his sandwich.


End file.
